


Контракт

by llogan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: Исполнение с "Football Fandom One String Fest" на заявку: реакция Роберта на продление контракта Марко с "Боруссией"





	Контракт

**Author's Note:**

> Февраль 2015

Сообщение пришло от Марио. Из них двоих именно он, а не Роберт узнал первым. От самого Марко или из интернета. Роберт был за рулем и несколько часов не обновлял сеть. Вполне возможно, уже объявили в новостях. Экстренный выпуск, посреди какого-нибудь заунывного дневного шоу. По крайней мере — по дортмундским местным каналам. Они обожали своего Марко. Святого Марко, который и теперь не оставил их.

Роберт знал об этой любви не понаслышке. Он впитал ее до последней капли, те отголоски до сих пор поддерживали его на плаву. Он и Марко, и команда. В центре желтой эйфории. В Баварии это ощущалось совсем иначе. По крайней мере для него, Роберта. Он не чувствовал себя чужим, нет, но и роль первой скрипки была не его.

Роберт все еще сжимал телефон в руке, чувствуя пальцами бешеное биение собственного сердца. Справа по ходу движения мелькнул указатель паркинга, и Роберт не раздумывая свернул с дороги. Опустив стекла, он вдохнул холодный февральский воздух и откинул голову, уперевшись затылком в подголовник. Затем заглушил мотор. Понемногу отпускало.

Марко останется в Германии. Не отправится на другой конец Европы, не обрубит последние нити, которые пусть и ненадежно, но все еще связывали их. Роберт чувствовал себя эгоистом, слабым, жалким, но в глубине души, в том ее уголке, который не показывал никому, ни Анне, ни даже Марко, он рассчитывал на такой исход. Порой он говорил себе, что Европа в любом случае мала. Даже если припрет, припечет так, что ни вдохнуть ни выдохнуть, и острая жажда даже не обладать, а просто увидеть Марко, пересилит все, когда телефон не поможет, а только разозлит, как уже бывало ни раз, он всегда может сесть на самолет, как раньше садился за руль, и рвануть в любую точку ни то что континента, мира.

И все же он не хотел этого. Марко нужен был ему как можно ближе. Роберт был настолько смешон, что мерил расстояние в километрах, и каждый лишний казался ему тяжелым грузом. Он вспомнил их разногласия более чем годичной давности, когда это он летел к своей мечте, а Марко пытался дать понять, насколько это болезненно для него. Тогда хвост птицы счастья был зажат именно в руке Роберта, и все отступило на второй план. И за это стоило принять расплату, но ее не последовало.

Марко.

Роберт прижал к лицу тыльную сторону ладони, как будто кто-то ударил его, и он пытался унять боль. Глаза невыносимо жгло, хотелось дать себе волю, но он держался из какой-то принципиальной вредности, даже перед самим собой. Марко говорил ему, что не будет менять клуб, по крайней мере не сейчас. Роберт не особенно ему верил, ведь зачастую Марко говорил то, что он хотел услышать. Как к примеру год назад, когда наобещал, что перейдет вслед за ним в Баварию, что был контакт и все уже более чем решено. А позже с легкостью отказался от своих слов, сказав, что Роберт просто не так его понял.

Роберт ненавидел об этом вспоминать. И потому что так легко купился. И потому что если бы не купился, это все равно бы ничего не изменило. К тому же он все яснее понимал — Марко никогда не манипулировал им ради себя самого.

Они виделись не так давно, в январский перерыв, в один из тех дней, когда Роберт не отдавал себе отчета в том, что делает, когда Марко набрал его и сказал, что он проездом в Штутгарте, и у него есть полдня, и… Роберт бы наверное ушел прямо с семейного ужина. Но не понадобилось. Не прошло и получаса, а он уже гнал по трассе, сдерживаясь только из соображений безопасности.

Марко был немного отстраненным, но все еще не чужим. Роберт на самом деле очень сомневался, что они станут друг другу чужими хоть когда-нибудь. Но разговор не клеился все равно, и все остальное не клеилось тоже.

— Ты как будто в Испании уже, — усмехнулся он, когда Марко очередной раз вывернулся из-под его руки, невзначай опущенной на спинку дивана.

Марко тогда только плечами пожал, и улыбнулся, чуть растерянно и виновато. Но Роберт поймал его взгляд и убедился, что ничего не кончено, до сих пор. И ресницы Марко все еще трепетали от его долгого настойчивого взгляда, и он, как и прежде, ругал себя за это на чем свет стоит.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал тогда Роберт. И просил остаться, сам не до конца сознавая о чем именно просит. Но Марко, как всегда, абсолютно правильно его понял.

Роберт все-таки открыл браузер. Бегло пролистнул страницы. Да, это было уже везде. Ройс и его новый пятилетний контракт.

Марко смотрел с фотографий, улыбаясь своей фирменной неуверенной улыбкой, а Роберт смотрел на него. На светлые волосы, слегка изогнутую бровь, ручку-перо в изящных пальцах. У одной из лунок ногтя виднелся едва заметный заусенец, и почему-то доконал именно он. В груди оборвалось, словно лопнула нитка, на которой висел горячий ком, теперь разливающийся по телу спасительным теплом. Роберт закрыл глаза. Замер, силясь пережить этот стремительный поток облегчения.

И все-таки заплакал.


End file.
